Madan Saiyan L-drago (Dragoon)
Name Of The Bey - Madan Saiyan L-Drago (Dragoon) Ownr - Me WHo Plays On Fb Group Batteling Face Bolt- It despites the mixture of ldrago and dragoon beyblade Attack Ring - The ring is 2 cored.the first core has a coating which is used to increases friction so that it can stop any atack.The second core is used to reduce friction sho the attack which it does doest not stop and becomes powerful ''' '''Fusion Wheel- The wheel is of white in colour .It has small sharpy scales on it Spin track- It is straight but has two functions. The first function is that it has coating over it that reduces gravity so that it can move in air also. The second function is that it has two blades which give the damage to the spin track of any bey and also when the move in air the blades start rotationg to increases it spin Performance Tip- HF has a very similar movement and speed to that of F, with the main difference being a slight Stamina improvement due to the hole in the middle of the tip. But with this comes the detriment of even less grip to the stadium floor than F, and also increased fragility. This part, therefore, is a negligible tip '' 'Madan Saiyan L-Drago (Dragoon) Modes-''' 1. Light Mode-''' In this tyype of mode 'Madan Saiyan L-Drago (Dragoon) gets the outlining of light that is too high to see so no blader and beyblade except the owner of this beyblade can see this bey.So it makes difficult for the other bladers to atatck it' '2. Absrober Mode- ''''Madan Saiyan L-Drago (Dragoon) atatck ring coating of friction goes so if any attack is done on it it absorbs it if it is of it element. '''Madan Saiyan L-Drago (Dragoon) Moves -' '''1. Dragon Waves- 'Madan Saiyan L-Drago (Dragoon) countinuosly throws sonic waves at opposing bey since it is countinuos so result in ko dodging gives opposing beyblade 30 /: damage each wave so in dodging also ko. Tornadoes nor fire and water wont protect opposing bey' 2. Dragon Driving crash -'Madan Saiyan L-Drago (Dragoon) throws countinously radiation which can nt be dodged coz they are countinous shield wont protect opposing beyblade. Now when radiation touched opposing beyblade the opposing beyblde get statue for 10minutes and once opposing beyblade is statue no move of opposing beyblade will make the beyblade again moving. Now it creates two balls one of fire and on of iron then it throws both balls at opposing beyblade The total damaged caused by this move is 90/:. THe only thing to protect from this move is that you need to save from the radiations.Opposing beyblade must not do tornadoes or fire or water to protect itself otherwise it will get 90/: damage' 3. Dragon Hole- 'Madan Saiyan L-Drago (Dragoon) creates a black hole that sucks first any type of move of opposing beyblade and after sucking it sucks opposing beyblade and once the opposing beyblade sucked the opposing beyblade is lost' 4. Dragon Absorber- 'Madan Saiyan L-Drago (Dragoon) start absorbing power from its surrounding to increase it power' 5. Dragon Shield- 'Madan Saiyan L-Drago (Dragoon) calls 5 dragons and with the help of them it creates a shield that first stops opposing beyblade atatck and absorbs it and then throws the same atatck at opposing beyblade.' 6. Dragon lightning Sword- '' '''Madan Saiyan L-Drago (Dragoon) goes in air and takes out its sword and charges it with lightning and directly hits opposing beyblade.The damage caused with this move is 60/: 7. Dragon Tornadoes- '' '''Madan Saiyan L-Drago (Dragoon) creates five tornadoes of fire and throws them at opposing beyblade. Damage cause is 55/: 8. Dragon Capture- '' '''Madan Saiyan L-Drago (Dragoon) Crates a square infront of opposing beyblade and from that twenty four reys come out. These reys are like that if stick to anything then they take that thing inside square. So the reys take the opposing beyblade in the square where there is much radiation electromagnet field which can cause a bey ko. Category:Facebolt